


The Ultimate Danganronpa Maid Cafe AU

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Chaos, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maid Cafe, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am a weirdo with no soul so I decided to make a maid cafe AU with some boys from Danganronpa 1 & 2.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 33





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Language warning.

Naegi sighed as he walked down the sidewalk.

He had gotten a note in the mail about a special new job opportunity that paid well.

Even though he didn't know what the job was yet, he wanted to go give it a shot.

Glancing down at the paper that contained the address, he looked back up again.

This was the place.

It seemed like some type of cafe.

The decor was all pastel colors, and there were little flower pots in the windows.

“Here we go,” he whispered to himself as he opened the door.

When he entered, he saw 4 others sitting at a table.

He immediately recognized two of them from school.

There was the affluent prodigy Byakuya Togami and the programmer Chihiro Fujisaki.

There was also a rough looking boy in a suit and a taller boy with a scarf covering half of his face and 4 hamsters in his lap.

Naegi awkwardly sat down at the table with them.

Togami was the first to speak up.

“I assume you all got a letter as well? If this is a job opportunity as promised then we will all be working together. If that is the case, we should introduce ourselves. I am the ultimate affluent prodigy, Byakuya Togami.”

_ Why would the ultimate affluent prodigy need a job? _

Chihiro continued off of what Togami had just said.

“Hi, I’m Chihiro Fujisaki and I look forward to working with you all.”   
He smiled.

“I’m Gundham Tanaka, the ultimate breeder, and me and my four Dark Devas of Destruction are ready to bring out our greatest power from the depths of the underworld to complete whatever tasks are provided!”

“I’m Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Ultimate yakuza.”

_ Another person who didn't seem like they would need a job. _

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized they were waiting for me to introduce myself.

“I-I’m Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you.”

“So who the hell even brought us here anyway,” Fuyuhiko mumbled.

“I was wondering the same thing,” Chihiro added.

“I’m so sorry I'm late!”

The boys looked up to see a middle aged woman with glasses and a tight black dress rush through the door.

She bent over trying to catch her breath.

“I'm so glad you're all here. Thank you for waiting.”

“Can you please explain what this job is?” Togami asked.

“I'm glad you asked.”

She smiled as she stood up.

“Come with me first to the back room and then I'll explain what's going on.”

She pulled a pair of keys out of her purse and unlocked a door in the back of a room with a sign that read “Employes Only”.

“Come on in. Don't be shy!”

They stood up and followed her into the back room.

It wasn't what Naegi was expecting.

It reminds him of some kind of dressing room.

There were a bunch of changing rooms in a row, and there were also places that looked like they were where people did their makeup.

There were also a few benches adjacent to the changing rooms.

“You boys can go ahead and sit down, while I explain.”   
They boys followed her instructions.

“I am the assistant manager for this establishment. My boss sent me to look for cute boys to hire and when I saw you all at your school I knew you were perfect. I talked to your teachers and parents so I learned a little bit about you and got your parents consent, which means no backing out! Oh, one more thing about your new job as waiters here.”

She walked over to the nearest changing room.

“This isn't a regular cafe, it's a maid cafe!”   
She pulled back the curtain to reveal a lolita maid outfit.  A hugely rounded skirt burst out of the middle, with a white apron covering the black cloth. Rounded shoulders looked like balloons for arms to fit through. There was also a ruffled headband with black cat ears, white silk knee-high socks, a fake black tail with a bell on a ribbon tied around it, and rounded black shoes.

The 5 boys all displayed equally horrified looks on their faces.

“W-what the hell kind of a joke is this!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

The assistant manager smiled.

“It's not a joke, and remember, I got your parents consent, so no backing out now.”

Naegi felt extremely embarrassed.

He could believe he was about to go serve people at a cafe, dressed as a lolita cat maid.

“Anyway, my name is Amai. Go get changed, we open soon!”

She gave them a smile and slipped out the door, leaving them in silence.

“I guess we should go get changed,” Chihiro said timidly.

“We don't really have a choice,” Naegi added.

Now looking closer, he realized the changing rooms had names on them.

“Let us go forth, my four Dark Devas of Destruction. To meet the morals expectations and so we may revel in success and glory!” Gundham cried as he disappeared into his assigned room.

Naegi sighed as he went into his own.

The room had a small bench, hookes where his outfit was hanging, and a full length mirror.

Reluctantly, he took of his regular clothes, placing them on the tiny bench in front of him, before picking up the dress

It was really hard to put on.

He didn't know if it was hard because of how giant it was or if it is because he had never worn a dress before.

After what seemed like ages of struggling, he finally managed to put it on.

He then put on the socks and shoes, finishing off the look with the headband and tail.

Naegi stepped back and looked at himself in the mirror.

_ What have I gotten myself into? _

He stepped out, to see the others, wearing the same outfit.

They also had makeup on.

Makeup?   
“Hi hi!”   
He looked to see another girl standing there.

She seemed to be his same age, with long pink hair, pulled back into two pigtails, and a perky expression on her face.

“Nice to meetcha’! My name’s Yui and as the ultimate makeup artist, I'm gonna be doing your makeup!”   
She grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to where the area that looked like a fancier form of a vanity.

Pushing him down into the chair in front of the mirror, she grabbed some makeup off of the table and began to put in on him.

After about 2 minutes, she pulled away.

“What do ya think?”   
He looked at himself in the mirror.

He wasn't gonna lie, he looked kind of cute.

“Now go join your buddies. Those tables aren't gonna serve themselves!”

He walked back over to the others, who looked completely transformed.

Chihiro actually looked ok with the fact that he was wearing a maid outfit and makeup, which made sense, because he was a pretty girly boy.

Togami looked miffed, but he still had his glasses on, making him still recognizable

Fuyuhiko still looked angry, but it would be hard to take that anger seriously because of his “baby” face, which now looked even more dolled up.

Gundham was probably the one who looked the most different. Yui had covered his scar and he wasn't wearing his normal scarf, which meant that you could actually see his face. His hamsters were still with him though, sitting comfortably on his shoulders.

“I’m back guys!”   
Amai entered.

“You all look amazing! Anyway, the job you have is easy. Just take orders, give them to the cooks, give people their food, and keep them entertained and happy. Also, you guys are getting paid 3,000 Yen per hour! Isn't that great!”

Naegi’s jaw dropped.

_ 3,000 Yen per hour! _

“Now get out there and do your best!”   
She beamed as she held the door open for them.

The boys filed out the door.

_ My new adventure is about to start. _


	2. Please Don't Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka comes to the cafe. Naegi is embarrassed.

Naegi had finally gotten into the swing of things.

Going to the cafe every day after school had just become part of his routine.

Working there wasn't too bad.

It was just serving people things in a questionable outfit for a good pay.

He was actually starting to enjoy himself until that particular day.

He was waiting by the door to see if any more customers were going to show up.

Not surprisingly, he heard the ring of the door hitting the tiny bell, alerting them that they had new customers.

Naegi bowed down.

“Hello Master!”   
“Naegi?!”   
He looked up to see Sayaka Maizono, a friend from class.

“Oh my god Naegi! You look ridiculous!”   
Sayaka had burst out laughing.

He blushed.

He couldn't believe someone from school was seeing him like this.

Togami was an exception because he also had the job so they both kept quiet about it.

“Come with me,” he grumbled.

He led her to an available table.

“Tell me when you're ready to order.”   
“You don't need to seem so moody.”   
“I’m sorry, but please don't tell anyone.”   
She smiled.

“It's fine, I won't tell.”

Naegi exhaled deeply, relieved.

He walked back to stand by the counter.

After waiting a few minutes, he walked back to Sayaka’s table.

“Do you know what you want?”   
“Yep! Can I get one Neko Parfait?”   
“Coming right up.”

Naegi turned around and walked towards the kitchen.   
_ Today isn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be. _

  
  



	3. A Slip Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi is a klutz and he may be catching feelings for a certain blonde jerk.

Sayaka had become a regular at the cafe.

She had seen Naegi and Togami there and had promised to keep the job a secret.

She also really liked the parfaits there.

Today was another normal day for her.

Just sitting at her usual table, she stared out the window.

“Your food is ready.”   
She turned her head to see her friend Naegi there, holding her Bunny Parfait.

“Hope you enjoy!”   
He smiled before turning around.

Sayaka turned her attention to her desert, but looked back up when she heard a crash.

There was Naegi, sprawled out on the floor.

He was covered in ice cream from the stuff he had on his tray.

Also, he was in an… interesting position.

Because of the way he had fallen and the way the skirt was designed you could…

See up it.

Flustered, Naegi tried to get up, but only slipped on the ice cream and fell back down again.

Togami came over to him and extended his hand.

“Get up. You look ridiculous.”   
Naegi grabbed it and was pulled off the ground before being dragged off to the back room.

When they got there, Togami pushed him down on the bench.

“Wait here.”   
He left the room and came back a few seconds later with a bunch of napkins.

“You're such a klutz. You know that right?”   
The blonde sighed as he sat down next to Naegi.

“Now turn towards me.”   
He followed his orders.

Togami then grabbed Naegi’s face and began to wipe the ice cream off him.

The brown haired boy looked into his eyes.

What was this feeling?   
It was the feeling that you get before you fall.

When your heart skips a beat.

But it wasn't scary.

Not what he was feeling.

It was weird, yet comforting.

Togami looked up, meeting his eyes.

Naegi blushed, quickly looking away.

What was the feeling?   
Was it love?

Love…


	4. The Dark "Divas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundham makes maid outfits for his hamsters. It may or may not be because he wants to catch a certain girl’s eye.

Gundham had stayed up all night.

He had a good reason for it though.

He was working on something.

Something for his hamsters, The Four Dark Devas Of Destruction. 

Today was the day he would show it off.

When he was in his changing room, he took his hamster sized maid outfits.

“Are you ready for this my Dark Devas Of Destruction?”   
They squeaked in reply.

He gently picked each one of them up, slipping them into the dresses.

When he had finished, he stepped back to admire his work.

It was, to say the least, adorable.

“Let us go conquer the civilians of this world.”

The hamsters climbed up his arms, stopping so they could sit on his shoulders.

When he came out, the other boys were waiting for him.   
“Are your hamsters wearing maid outfits?” Naegi asked.

“My Dark Devas Of Destruction have been given their appropriate outfits.”   
“That's so cute!” Yui exclaimed.

“Come on guys! We have customers. Get out here and do your job!” Amai said as she entered the room.

They boys walked out and began serving.

A lot of people found Gundham’s hamsters adorable.

That wasn't the reason he made them the outfits though.

He made them to catch the attention of a certain someone.

Love had never really been something that he was interested in.

That was what he had said, until he met Miss Sonia Nevermind.

She was the ultimate princess, and one of the prettiest girls out there.

The bell on the door jingled as it opened.

There she was.

Togami sat her down at a table and gave her the menu before going to attend to other customers.

Gundham just stayed there staring at her.

They had talked at school sometimes, and she had come to the cafe once or twice, but the two weren't really that close.

He really wished they were closer.

“Hey Gundham!”   
He snapped out of his thoughts to hear her calling his name.

He walked over.

“I just wanted to say, your hamsters are so cute! Can I hold one?”   
“S-sure.”   
He grabbed Maga-Z and held it out to her.

Sonia carefully grabbed the hamster.

“Aren't you the cutest,” she cooed.

_ How is she so pure? _

“You know, I think we should talk more.”

He blushed.

“W-what?”   
She looked up at him.

“We should talk more. I like you and your hamsters.”   
“Yeah.”


	5. Shortcake, Minus The Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro could never find friends his height. That was the case, until he met Chiaki.

Chihiro was what you could call a girly boy.

No, he wasn't transgender.

He did it because he was scared.

Scared to be bullied.

He had been tormented for being a girly boy, so he just decided to pretend to be a girl.

Sure, he was better at it, but he wished he could just be accepted for being himself.

One thing that bothered him was his height.

He was only 148 cm.

It was really annoying, and even most girls were taller than him!

He always felt like he never saw eye to eye with anyone.

That was until he met Chiaki Nanami.

It was another regular day at the cafe.

Chihiro had just finished serving someone when he heard the familiar jingle of a bell.

Quickly, he rushed over to the door.

“Welcome Master.”   
“Mhm hmm…”   
He looked up to see a girl with an oversized hoodie, engaged in a video game.

There was one thing that Chihiro quickly noticed about her.

Her height.

She was almost his same height.

He was getting excited.

It was another short person.

He knew that he wanted to be her friend.

“Right this way.”

Somehow, without looking up from her game, she followed him to a table.

“What are you playing?”   
“Netherhunt.”   
“I like that game!”   
Chihiro had only played the game once, and hadn't even made it past level 5, but he wanted to find a common interest.

Chiaki looked up.

Her eyes seemed to be sparking.

“Really?”   
“Yeah.”   
“What level are you on? I’m on level 50.”   
“Wow. I'm not very far yet.”   
“We should play together sometime. I have a lot of tips for newbies.”

Chihiro smiled.

“That sounds great!”   
“Chihiro, get back to work please!” Amai called from the kitchen.

“Sorry! One moment!”   
He grabbed a piece of paper off of a spare notepad he had and scribbled his number down before giving it to Chiaki.

“Hope we can talk again soon,” he beamed.

“Mhm hmm.”


End file.
